Naruto Uzumaki
Rasengan, Shadow Clone Technique, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Adamantine Sealing Chains Armor Asura's Seal, Blazing Clone Jutsu Wind Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken |tools = Hidden Kunai Mechanism, Scrolls, Natural Energy Pills, Advanced Robotics Mechanism |age-part3 = |height-part3 = |rank-part3 = |tailed beast = Kurama}} Naruto's History Life In Konoha At a very young age, a small boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki had yearned for the attention of the Leaf Village. This is most likely because of him being orphaned moments after he was born; it was unknown to him what exactly happened to his parents. He tried to escape his loneliness the only way he knew how, by causing mischief and vandalizing things such as the Hokage Monuments to gain acknowledgement. Because of such degenerate actions, the parents of his peers would prevent them from talking or playing with him. Naruto would put on a happy facade, to disguise the fact he was hurting deep down. Unknown to him, an evil has arisen in his heart from the anger and fear he experienced as a child, eventually manifesting as Menma. During his time in Konoha’s Ninja Academy, Naruto fell behind many of his classmates. Failing terribly at the Clone Technique especially. The other children would tease and make fun of him for his terrible overall ability as a ninja. Many told him that he should quit, but Naruto was still determined to be Hokage one day, so that others would look up to him, instead of looking down and belittling him. As he began to drift further into his hatred, there were some kids who looked past the trouble maker, and saw how badly he wanted others to be around him. Making friends for the first time had delighted Naruto so much that he no longer would he feel like he was alone. The new shinobi had dedicated constant time and effort to training, slowly building up his chakra reserves, but he was still lacking in the skills required to pass the Academy like his buddies. The encouragement by his friends had given Naruto that drive to never give up, so he trained hard until he finally graduated, though he was not any stronger than the normal entry level Academy Student. His persistence however set him apart from the rest, making it appear as if was getting stronger. After finally graduating, Naruto was excited to become a part of a team, but to his dismay, he was refused to put into a squad because of his selfish and immature actions. While others would have given up at this point, Naruto accepted his predicament and made the best of it. However, the Hokage of the time did allow the Uzumaki to go on missions by himself under the tutelage of ninja known as Big Dog. Still falling behind though, the young man's friends had progressed a lot faster than he had in terms of skill. This had driven him to leave the village of Konoha in a quest to become stronger. Before he left, he was seen off by his friends, who wished him luck. He was determined to become the best, but questioned whether it was because he even wanted to be acknowledged anymore or that he wanted to stand side by side with those that mattered most. Three years passed since Naruto’s departure from Konoha, till this day most are unaware of what happened to him, but whatever did led an incredibly stronger shinobi. No longer was he the same kid everyone had taunted, he was a man of great skill and power, so much so that he mastered the Shadow Clone Technique. An advanced move of the Clone Jutsu he had failed at in the Academy. During his three year venture, Naruto discovered his friends died during a mission to protect the village. Losing the only people that ever gave him strength, Naruto spent a good portion of his life in a deep depression afterwards. Some time later, he met a woman by the name of Sammi whom he fell in love with. Even though they were very young, the two married and adopted a son by the name of Suko. His life had made a change for the better. The ninja had even became blood brothers with several people he knew in his youth; Athos, Rusaku, thecurse, Chaos, and Yujo. With the support of so many loved ones, Naruto excelled even further. In fact, after seeing Naruto’s power in battle, the new Hokage of that time, Uematsu Tomi, had taken him under his wing, noticing his potential and what Naruto soon discovered was his 火の意志, Will of Fire. Along with his fellow colleague and rival, Nathan Uchiha, Naruto’s strength and skill had increased ten fold. Now under the tutelage of the Hokage, the village finally began to respect Naruto, seeing his Will of Fire burn brightly. Akatsuki Rising After some time of teaching, Naruto was taught by his sensei the move known as the Rasengan. This justu, along with Shadow Clone Jutsu, that had become a staple in Naruto’s arsenal. Constant training of the jutsu had led the blonde to become a master of it, inventing many variations of the technique to help him in battle. At first required a Kage Bunshin to help spin the chakra, but now he has enough chakra control to form it with a single hand, even the advanced variations. One day during a typical training session, a small toad by the name of Fukasaku had stopped them. He soon Reversed Summoned the two ninja to Mount Myōboku where the two were introduced to a whole new world. They had befriended many of the amphibians residing there, learning the secrets of the mountain. After being told of the prophecy by the Great Toad Sage, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki had to prepare to face the dangers of the shinobi world. Not only did they discover more about the Akatsuki, but of an end of the world premonition triggered by an Uzumaki, matching Naruto's description. Telling his family what happened, they understood Naruto would need to leave them for awhile, but they reassured him that they'll be there waiting. After having everything ready, Naruto summoned Fukasaku before them and let him know to let the training begin. Months of backbreaking work had helped Naruto become a powerful Sage. One who can harness Natural Energy and convert it into Senjutsu Chakra. His strength had exceeded far above anything he had even dreamed to achieve. With chakra comparable to that of a Bijuu, Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. Perfecting stronger jutsu, Naruto invented what is probably his fastest and most powerful move to date, the Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken. While with the toads, who Naruto feel like are a part of his family, was given a weapon forged in the deepest undergrounds of Myoboku. This weapon is known as 如意金箍棒, Ruyi Jingu Bang, or simply Jingu Bang. This means, “As One Wishes Golden Staff” with the power to change size. Along with the power become a durable staff, and change into a near impenetrable shield. The previous Sage's fuinjutsu on the weapon allowed it to seal any nature chakra within it while a shield and expel it while in staff form. Years of studying the seal allowed the man to develop what is now his Advanced Element Sealing. After the Akatsuki were dwindled down to the point of hardly being a threat, Naruto returned to Konoha to find a fractured home. His wife gone and child missing, Naruto once again fell into darkness. He seemingly left the village for good, searching for a way to quell the hatred and loneliness. This was when he was offered by his brother Athos to join the rebuilt Uzumaki Clan, where Naruto spent many months in the village library, learning history, techniques, and any possible way to help him conquer his inner demons. Much study had led him to the discovery of the existence of Fuinjutsu: Yang Release. Not only did the jutsu physically improve the body in various ways, but uplifted the mood of the user by virtually sealing away Yin Release and negative emotions. Going back to Myoboku, he trained with toads who were well versed in both Yin and Yang Release. Using their training along with information on the jutsu, Naruto had managed to perform it and it became a common jutsu in his arsenal. However, there was a side effect he was unaware of, every time the jutsu is used, it multiples the negative emotions. Sealing it away with his Yin Chakra, it gave his negative emotions a mental manifestation in his mind, similar yet almost completely separate from Naruto. But while this side effect went unknown, he frequently used the jutsu and over time his restless emotions would send him on constant travels to seek answers. His powerful negative emotions eventually drew to him a beast of immeasurable power. Enemies Within and Without While traveling alone, Naruto was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox, the most powerful and angry member of the Tailed Beasts , drawn by Naruto's powerful negative feelings. As he transformed into his Yang Release form to fight the creature, Naruto lost consciousnesses. After waking up, he found the giant demon was nowhere in sight. But soon it was discovered that his Fuinjutsu: Yang Release had warped into the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, with the Kyuubi now sealed inside him. Naruto continued to travel to find answers to what happened and how to fight off his now literal demons from taking over him entirely. Because of his status as Jinchuriki, Naruto has become a prime target for those seeking power and had a life or death battle against the First Hokage, Kamui. Helping the shinobi with his chakra, Naruto is began to see the Nine Tails in a new light and focuses his efforts on ridding the creature of its hatred. However, Menma lurks in the recesses of his mind, attempting to foil his goals. After months of being able to commune with Kurama, they both now see each other as precious friends. Their unity would be threatened however on multiple occasions. Starting with nightmares of a tall woman wrapped in white, Naruto would fall into a series of circumstances that would challenge the very foundations of his beliefs and test the strength of his bonds. The nightmares wouldn't be coincidental however, as they were but premonitions of things to come. Not long after they started, Naruto would be set upon by ancient terrors. An emissary of the Ōtsutsuki, Owari Yami tracked down the Uzumaki and put him in a moral dilemma. As virtually a living weapon, should he continue live with the possibility of his power used for evil, or should he help rid the world of chakra? Putting everyone on the same playing field with no more destruction and violence as a result of chakra. It plagued Naruto, almost giving in to the hunter. With encouragement and counsel from the Nine Tails, he ended up fighting back against Yami despite his fears, doubts, and guilt. In the middle of the fight, Naruto was Reverse Summoned to Konoha before the match could be concluded, giving him a moment to collect his thoughts. He would be greeted by his former mentor, Uematsu Tomi, the current Hokage, Kite, and the man who tried to kill him, Uchiha Kamui. Their meeting ends up being short lived though as Konoha finds itself invaded by more Ōtsutsuki menaces. Before the young man could leap into action to protect his home, Uchiha Kamui teleported the shinobi to the Valley of the End. It was at the Valley that Kamui and Naruto would supposedly finish once and for all what they started months prior. A devastating battle ensued, deeply scarring the land and both men as well. The fight ended up in a tie, the Shukaku's Jinchuriki putting up one hell of a clash, ending up with the loss of both their arms in the process. Both ninja gained a new respect for each other after the confrontation and Naruto himself grew as a person, coming to understand how to set aside his hate. After being given a prosthetic limb from Kamui, Naruto prepares to head back to Konoha to rest from this constant fighting. During the fight, Jingu Bang was badly damaged and in desperate need of repair. Torn Instead of finding rest in Konoha, Naruto was confronted by the Fourth Hokage, and instead of a happy reunion with Tomi he was met with animosity. Unbeknownst to the Uzumaki, Tomi was the latest reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki, giving him a deep seated natural hatred for Naruto. That hate reached its boiling point when he found out that Naruto learned a signature technique of his without his approval. This irrational emotion led to the Fourth wanting to hurt the Uzumaki deeply, but the damage had already been done internally. As one of the few people from his past still around and one of the only people who acknowledged him as a child, Tomi meant alot to Naruto and so this put a wedge between them. Naruto saw Tomi as someone who changed, or at the very least, not the man who he thought he was. He refused to indulge the Kage in a battle of hate. He felt such a thing would go against the Will of Fire and that Tomi was looking down on him, viewing him as a child still and not his equal. The Hokage saw Naruto as a traitor to Konoha as he spent much of his time being an asset to Uzushiogakure, the home of his family rather than the home of his birth. The turmoil only increased as Tomi forced Naruto to face the reality of a conflict of interests. Who would he stand behind if Konoha and Uzushio were to be at war? Naruto refused to believe things would ever come to that, breaking down into tears from the stress of it all. The shinobi felt alone again, especially since the First Hokage, Kamui, had willingly conspired with Tomi to initiate an assault upon Naruto. Before things managed to get even worse, the young man was dragged away to help against an impending attack upon Uzushio. His trust in people would be greatly diminished as a result of these events, so he hurried to Uzushio struggling with these negative feelings towards the title of "Hokage" and Konoha in general. Part of him holds onto his dream of becoming the Hokage, while another questions if its worth it. Why pour his love and admiration into a position and people who lack any care towards him? Why should he trust anyone but himself? Naruto carried these burdens with him to Uzushio, but was comforted by Kurama and it lessened the pain. However, after arriving to Uzushio, Naruto would be bombarded by other Negative Emotions, but not stemming from him. The village was in corporate mourning over the loss of the Daimyō, King Genesis. Naruto didn't know the man, but was able to empathize with them with his ability to sense negative feelings. Encouraged by his Tailed Beast, Naruto sets aside his personal feelings to focus on helping the village move passed the loss. Before he could help though, he was beckoned by Jay Nara, the current Shiokage to discuss the dreams had of the Otsutsuki woman. Pooling together their collective knowledge along with Kirk, the three were able to piece her the Mother of All Shinobi whose return was imminent. The Uzumaki would have to put aside his grudge against the Fourth Hokage whenever the threat would present itself and work together. He was reluctant at first, but he was put at ease by the previous incarnation of Asura, Uetto Senju, who encourage the young man to not let go of the hope of restoring his lost relationship. The meeting would be cut short by a potent dark energy that was seeping from the slums of Uzushiogakure. After sending a clone to investigate, Naruto was later informed that a certain man was causing havoc and it was his first mission back to put an end to this new threat. Reign of the Skid Row King After making his way pasts the Justicars of the slums with his use of Sexy Jutsu, Naruto was quickly set upon by members of the Lancer Drakes, an elite group of protectors of Land of Whirlpools. The dark energy he sensed before had taken over them and the citizens of the slums, turning most of them into rabid zombie-like husks of their former selves, save for some of the Lancer Drakes. The Uzumaki was forced to not only fight off the first class combatants, but the enraged populace as well. The blond tried in vain to keep townsfolk alive until he learned that what remained of them was simply a meat shell full of malice. Enraged, Naruto demanded to know from the Drakes who was responsible for the senseless madness. As suspected, the culprit was Corelion. However, Naruto could simply walk up to him without first going through his legion of fighters. Luckily enough he didn't have to do that. The second in command of the Lancer Drakes, Nagayori, stepped forth to challenge the Uzumaki. The two had struck a deal, if Naruto got past him, they would allow him passage to Corelion's Makeshift Castle. The ensuing battle was more difficult than Naruto originally thought, Nagayori was the strongest and most cunning of the battalion, having received direct training from Corelion himself. The blond didn't want to kill Nagayori if he could help it, but the parasitic like darkness stemming from Corelion's Dark Seed was starting to infect him. As the battle continued, the shinobi got increasingly more violent, feeding into Menma and growing him stronger. To end things before he lost control of himself, Naruto entered Sage Mode and put a swift end to Lancer Drake's second strongest member. During their fight, he discovered his opponent wasn't entirely of natural birth. Nagayori, as well as the rest of the Drakes were in fact, clones, outfitted with advanced technology much like his ARM. Once again showing his uniqueness among his brethren, Nagayori bid Naruto farewell with sincere desire for him to put a stop to Corelion. Such a display of emotion was something that made him more human than the rest of the Drakes. Fueled by a combination of increasing rage, hate, and justice, the boy quickly created a Barrier around Corelion's Castle, teleporting both it and himself to an island off the coast of Uzushiogakure. The Jinchuriki found himself face to face with a masked boy who seemingly knew him, and mocked the blond's naivety upon his storming of the castle. "Danger, Danger, BERSERKER" are words that echoed from his foe's D-Arm, as the boy suddenly twisted and lengthened his body into a more adult form. The aberrant figure towered over Naruto, expelling a sinister aura of Ice and Fire as his body became covered in spikes and a coating of pink flames around his facial features. The sheer pressure exerted by Corelion began to damage the castle they were in, accumulating as he stepped towards the Uzumaki in a slow fury of an inhuman hybrid of Demon and Dragon. Words of contempt are piled upon the whiskered shinobi as his opponent reveals a timeworn past between the two. Core was one of the precious friends Naruto had in childhood until their paths drastically diverged, both began in loneliness, but only one had found the light. Taken aback by this revelation, Naruto want to believe it. He went to seek counsel from Kurama from within his Mental Realm, but the beast had been bound by the vile creature Menma. Menma had taken this opportunity to strike while the iron was hot to begin to take control of the lad. He'd reveal to Naruto some memories he had withheld, making him finally believe everything Core had uttered about their history. Both Core and Menma give Naruto no reprieve in his state of emotional anguish as they begin to pummel him both physically and mentally. The one sided beating left Naruto spiraling outside the tower and into the snow of the icey region. He had resolved within himself to talk some sense into Core, but to no avail. The rogue shinobi shifted forms once more, becoming more dragon like in appearance and attacking with his Berserk Ryuuton: Molten Scale Senbon Assault. Naruto immediately countered with his Grand Tempest Rasengan 'and attempted to strike, only to be evaded by his opponent's unique 'Space-Time Ninjutsu. Such an ability proved difficult for the Uzumaki as it seemed to surpass even the Kamui in versatility. Even a surprise combination of Flying Raijin and Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage proved unfruitful as jutsu merely opened up a portal and swallowed the clones and their attacks, sending them afar off. Immediately afterwards, Core mutated once again, this time into a form reminiscent of a bladed demon, surrounded by an efflux of ice and frost. His Killing Intent and vicious demeanor escalated tremendously, but following just behind was a malice that could challenge the monster. The destruction of the Shadow Clones had transferred back to Naruto not only their chakra, but the Negative Emotions they all absorbed back in Uzushio, giving Menma the opportunity he was looking for. Overwhelmed by the flood of emotions, Naruto accidentally gave way for Menma to emerge in almost complete control. Without hesitation, Menma entered his Four Tailed Version 2 state. Disgusted with the presentation, Corelion evoked another ability of his Space-Time Jutsu, unbelievably summoning different variants of Naruto from across different dimensions and of different ages. The most noticeable were: # A Naruto who had taken the path of a Shogun. # A Naruto that traveled an incredible Road, whos Bonds took him from Clash to clash, becoming a Legend in his own right. The life of this Guardian of the innocent and his Tower of accomplishments is almost straight out of a Movie. # N-Xam'd, an alien looking Naruto with impressive strength and technology. # Naruo T. Umaki, a sea faring Naruto with incredible abilities over Katon. # Menma Uzumaki, a Sharingan bearing Naruto who also traveled a incredible Road. # Kamen Rider Kyuubi, an almost robot like Naruto Menma was completely bewildered, unable to accept what he witnessed. Whether or not they were real or a clever trick, Menma cared not. His rage flared as he began a bloody assault on the "fakes". Personality Naruto is mostly goofy, friendly, and kind. His willingness to help those in need can be so great that he'll often sacrifice his own goals to see theirs accomplished. Because he is so kind, he often forgives those who have hurt him or his friends if he believes they are genially apologetic.The Uzumaki also has a very brash and hot headed side to him. If an offense is seemingly made, he is quick to start a fight, and his lack of perspective doesn't help. Neglect of rank, class, and status usually ends him in hot water as he sees most people as equal save for a somewhat arrogant view of himself. He has a grand sense of adventure as hes spent most of his life traveling the world and seeing fantastic sights. However, Naruto isn't the brightest of people and his ignorance of people, places, and things has lead to more near death experiences than he can count. Despite this, he young man has what he calls, "fighting street smarts", which is a great tactical mind hidden behind a wall of foolishness. He can discern things in battle such as the slightest body language or jutsu, and read the nature of the situation. Like a game of chess, he can calculate the moves of his opponent several steps ahead and coordinate himself accordingly with rather unorthodox ideas that more often than not, lead him to victory. The clearest examples of his intelligence is displayed by his darker persona, Menma. An entity born of Naruto's inner hatred given sentience, Menma is as smart as he is cruel, violent, and angry. Driven by Naruto's fear of loss, loneliness and resentment, Menma doesn't let anything get in his way. He possesses a superiority complex and seeks to place himself above everyone. Naruto is currently only aware of the possibility of Menma's existence, but whenever Menma emerges, the Naruto side of his personality blacks out. Menma on the other hand is completely aware of Naruto and despises the fact he shares a body with him. He is constantly "awake" and waits for moments for Naruto to "slumber". Either Naruto begins to give into his hate or hes knocked unconscious does Menma have a chance to get out. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Due to his heritage and being the reincarnation of Asura, his reserves are tremendous. From his very youth his hardly did anything else but train, increasing his mental and physical abilities and thus overall his chakra levels. His stamina is such that hes able to fight for days on end and is capable of using many chakra taxing jutsu in succession without exhaustion such as the Multi Shadow Clone Technique. Because he is an Uzumaki, he magnificent endurance, healing, and an incredibly powerful life force. Hes able to survive otherwise fatal damage because of his bloodline. Due to the fact he is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, Naruto has access to an almost unlimited amount of chakra from the strongest Tailed Beast with his other passive attributes boosted as a result to incredible levels. He is currently able to access all of Kurama's power from his Initial Jinchuriki Form all the way to his Tailed Beast Mode. His chakra is so potent that by simply transforming into his Nine Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto can destroy high level barrier techniques. Intense training since youth has transformed Naruto's body to be incredibly durable and strong. Despite his somewhat lanky frame, he possesses monstrous strength capable of smashing boulders to dust similar to Chakra Enhanced Strength. The Uzumaki can take tons of bodily punishment without a scratch, such as being struck by Wind Release Ninjutsu point blank or being smashed through a cliffside. Though he lacks in the field of Genjutsu and any Kekkie Genkai, his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are superb. His hand to hand combat skills are enough to take on several enemies at once without losing a beat and hes a master of the Sage Martial Arts, Frog Kata. He possesses many high level Ninjutsu and a wide variety, complimenting Naruto's trickster and unorthodox fighting style that can change the tide of battle. An expert in both short and long range combat, hes a deadly foe to face on the battlefield. Body Modifications After losing his original right arm in battle, Naruto currently wears a prototype Advanced Robotics Mechanism. The Uzumaki is still figuring out how to operate it efficiently as he currently has very little experience with it. Jinchuriki Transformations While for a time, Naruto would lose control of himself the more of Kurama's chakra he accessed. However, since their relationship has improved, the Uzumaki is capable of going through any stage of the Jinchuriki Transformation without negative side effects to himself and reaps the benefits of increased power, healing, and durability, without Kurama vying for control. By using his anger, he is able to replicate his Version's 2 corrosive like qualities upon opponents who come in contact with him at will. His control of his transformations are so vast that he is able to use multiple aspects at once. For example, he can manifest various Tails such as his Version 1, 2, KCM and Kurama's physical tail simultaneously. His deep friendship with the Nine Tails grants him the unique Nine-Tails Chakra Mode that increases his physical parameters exponentially with each evolution as well as the use of Tailed Beast Skills like the Tailed Beast Shockwave and Tailed Beast Ball. This friendship grants him an immediate resistance to Genjutsu and the power of his transformations are enough to destroy and break through high level Barrier Ninjutsu. His unique Tailed Beast Mode allows him to manifest a Chakra Avatar of Kurama, that much like Susanoo, can be particular about what it lets through and what it doesn't. He can manifest the avatar separate from himself and have Kurama freely take over. Ninjutsu While Naruto is limited in the elemental category of Ninjutsu, he still possesses a vast array of techniques acquired throughout his years of training and battles. Shadow Clone Jutsu and Rasengan are the cornerstone in this shinobi's fighting style, incorporating it into his various Summoning Techniques, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Sealing Techniques. For lack of various elements, Naruto usually has his summoning toads perform jutsu that would otherwise be impossible for the Jinchuriki. They are frequent partners in his battle stratagem, ranging from Taijutsu tag teams, to carrying various techniques and Senjutsu assistance. The young man is also a proficient user Space-Time NInjutsu, namely the Flying Thunder God. This grants him the ability to be nearly untouchable on the battlefield as well as a severe danger. Growing up, Naruto found his niche in Sealing Jutsu. So much so that his brothers would be wary of his Fuinjutsu above all else. Bukijutsu Naruto is proficient in the use of various weapons from kunai, shuriken, swords, nunchucks etc. He can be considered a jack of all trades and master of none in the field of weaponry. Senjutsu Due to his high chakra reserves, Naruto was able to train in Senjutsu with the toads of Myoboku. More specifically, Ma and Pa. He is able to perfectly able to balance Natural Energy with his chakra, making him a master of Sage Mode. His physical parameters are increased by using Sage Mode tremendously. After forming a good relationship with Kurama, Fukasaku and Shima are able to fuse with him via Sage Art: Amphibian Jutsu. This provides Naruto with a constant flow of Natural Energy to help him stay in Sage Mode indefinitely. Miscellaneous After encounter Kyoya, Naruto was exposed to the powerful substance known as Nexus Poison, which he eventually healed from. This gave him strong antibodies against poison, which were only made stronger by training with the Poisonous Toads of Myoboku, rendering him almost entirely immune to toxins. Various Seals adorn his body, such as his: Advanced Element Sealing Method allowing him to absorb any elemental ninjutsu and seal it away. Through his Advanced Element Unsealing Method *Lost in the Battle with Kamui*, he is able to unleash the same jutsu at the same speed and power he initially sealed away. Blood Summoning Tattoos (Toads) are located on his right finger nails, back, and feet. These seals allow Naruto to hold a large number of toads and summon specific ones in an instant after releasing them from storage. These seals can either be initiated by touch, which saves Naruto from using chakra, or by channeling chakra to them. Different from the generic sealing techniques, these allow the shinobi to summon different toads of his choosing from the ones already concealed inside the fuinjutsu. This marks also cannot be removed easily and require the user, or a powerful jutsu to break them from his body. Blood Summoning Tattoos (Weapons) are located on his left fingernails. Just like the ones containing his toads that can be instantly summoned, these contain various (Hiraishin) marked weapons. These include kunai, shuriken, bombs, swords, logs (used for diversions), explosive tags, etc. Enclosing Technique Markers '(Ninjutsu) are located on his finger prints, containing 10 ninjutsu in total. Similar to the Kote, Naruto can instantly bring forth a jutsu without expending his chakra. Left Hand: # Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (Senjutsu Enhanced) # Scorch Style: Nimbus Gale Jet-Black Arrow Formation: Zero (The flames of regular Katon being used in place of Amaterasu, Senjutsu Enhanced) # Wind Release: Big Ball Rasenshuriken (Senjutsu Enhanced) # Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken (Senjutsu Enhanced) # Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken (Senjutsu Enhanced) 'Losing his Right Arm in his battle against Kamui, Naruto has yet to replicate the following seals on his prosthetic limb Right Hand: # Sage Art: Goemon # Tailed Beast Shockwave # Sage Art: Frog Call (Thanks to the Toad Sages) # Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder # Super Tailed Beast Bomb Bracelet Seals, around his wrists are bracelets with with a generic fuinjutsu placed on them. The kanji for Shield (楯, Tate) on Naruto's bracelets are used as a seal. By simply touching these seals can release one of the thousands of wind imbued shuriken, prepared with Wind Style: Vacuum Blade. Because he is simply releasing them from the seal, this requires no chakra on his part during battle. Having embedded them with wind chakra beforehand, Naruto gives these weapon enormous cutting potential that threaten to slice asunder whoever is pierced by any one of them. Category:Characters Category:Male